


Heat of the Moment

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan regretted the words said in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMOM2009 - Day 03

A flurry of movement from the usually slow-moving group of grad students pulled Alan's attention from the fossilized velociraptor that he was painstakingly drawing from the surrounding rock. Glancing up, he caught a flash of white and saw a group forming around a pick-up truck that must have arrived while he was preoccupied with the fossil. Unable to dampen his curiosity, Alan pushed to his feet, feeling every second of his forty-five years in his bones as they creaked with displeasure, his joints having stiffened from the hours spent in one position while he worked. A quick brush down left him resisting the urge to cough in the fine cloud of dust that rose around him. He took off his hat, raking fingers through his dust and sweat-coated hair before slapping the hat against his thigh, and setting off another cloud of fine red dust.

With stiff movements, he made his way up the slope towards the excited throng.

The crowd parted as if in unconscious deference towards him and, suddenly, he found himself standing in front of Billy. Shock kept him silent for a few moments until that familiar bright and lazy grin broadened, drawing him in just as it had the first time they met, all those years ago. The smile broke the spell over him and he eyed Billy critically, taking in the crutches and the bandages peeking out from beneath the loose fitting pants and t-shirt.

"Are you supposed to be out here?"

Billy smiled again, eyes crinkling in pleasure as if Alan had praised rather than admonished him.

"Doc says I can get back to work as long as I take it easy. Can't think of anything easier than sitting around here watching everyone else scratching in the dirt. Plus you need me to keep the rest of them in order."

Alan could never figure out how Billy did it but he found himself walking slowly alongside him, leaving the crowd of greeters behind as they headed towards the trailer that they shared while on the dig.

"Half of them wouldn't know a velociraptor from a ostrich if it reared up and bit them." He regretted the dry words instantly, knowing Billy and the Kirbys had witnessed Udesky's death at the beak and talon of that particular carnivore but Billy merely laughed, chasing away any fears of having dredged up bad memories.

He took Billy's crutch when they reached the trailer, letting Billy pull himself up the steps and inside, and watched as Billy hobbled dangerously towards the refrigerator.

"Hope there's a cold beer in here," he said over his shoulder.

Alan shook his head a smiled, knowing there was a six-pack of Billy's favorite beer at the back. He'd bought it before coming out the dig a week earlier, wanting to use it as a peace offering should Billy ever return. Heavens knew Billy had a right to be wary of him after he'd accused him of being no better than InGen but he'd hoped that every moment since then had shown Billy that those were just rash words said in the heat of the moment. He'd lashed out, and Billy had taken the brunt of his fear and anger though admittedly with good cause as his actions in stealing the velociraptor eggs had endangered all of them. He hadn't meant for Billy to try to redeem himself by launching himself off that platform with only a flimsy, damaged glider to keep him from falling to his death; the sight of the pteranodons attacking would haunt Alan's nightmares for a long time to come. Kirby had pulled Alan away before the pteranodons set upon them as well, snapping him out of the shock that had frozen him in place when the foaming water had turned red beneath the flapping wings and stabbing beaks.

"Hey! My favorite! You want one?"

"Sure." He smiled weakly, accepting the beer but hesitating a moment as their fingers collided. Part of him couldn't believe Billy had survived, and was still expecting to wake up any moment to the awful truth that he had lost Billy forever. If it was a dream then Alan wanted to stay here with this Billy that was damaged but very much alive, and in relatively one piece.

"You okay?"

Alan shook himself out of his introspection and gave a tight smile. "I should be asking that of you."

That familiar breathy laugh shook the remaining fear from Alan's soul, lifting his spirits for the first time since returning from Isla Sorna. Beer mixed with pain medication seemed to intoxicate Billy quickly and he blinked carefully, and yawned widely.

"Why don't you take a nap while I get the dig settled for the night," Alan murmured.

"Hmm... Good idea." He yawned again and hobbled towards the bench seat rather than to the bedroom. Alan shook his head and let him go before setting off to cover up the velociraptor fossil and get one of the more technically minded grad students to close down the equipment. He couldn't trust himself anywhere near modern technology. Even the microwave messed up when he tried to use it and he was already onto his third refrigerator this season.

Night fell quickly once the sun set and by the time he returned it was dark outside with a million stars visible in the darkened sky. He paused for a second and looked up, mesmerized by the beauty that was lost within the lights and pollution of the towns and cities. He half expected Billy to have gone to bed, having taken far longer than he'd intended to organize everyone. There had been so many questions, and as his work here was more than simply uncovering fossilized remains but teaching too, he'd felt obliged to answer them as best he could.

Movement in the seating area was proof that Billy had fallen asleep on the bench and Alan watched him from a distance before heading into the small shower cubicle, wanting to wash away the sweat and dust of the day. Once clean and dry, and dressed in his night attire of boxers and a loose t-shirt, Alan returned to the seated area. As he drew closer, he saw Billy's eyes open and stare at him sleepily.

"Hey, Alan!"

"Billy."

Alan loved the way Billy's name fell from his lips. He stepped closer and sank down on the bench within arms' reach, blinking back surprise when Billy shuffled closer and melted against his side, head dropping onto Alan's shoulder. An arm wrapped around Alan's middle and he felt the vibration as Billy sighed happily.

"Missed you in that tree," he murmured. "The Kirbys had each other to keep them warm. I felt lost and cold without you."

Alan swallowed hard, recalling how they had been separated while fleeing from the velociraptors, of how he'd been ambushed only to be saved by a kid who should, by all counts, have died weeks earlier. Erik had saved his life and, perhaps in repayment, Billy had saved Erik's when he rescued him from the pteranodon nest.

The hand stroked across his middle and Alan gave in to the desire to hold Billy in return, wrapping his arms around him and smiling when he heard another contented sigh. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed the top of Billy's head, only registering his action when Billy's hand dropped to stroke the bare skin of his thigh. Alan's body reacted to the stimulation immediately, his cock tenting his boxers like some horny teen, and he held his breath when Billy's hand moved up and froze. Instead of abhorrence, Billy chuckled.

"Someone's glad to see me," he stated teasingly, and his hand pressed harder over Alan's cock, dragging a guttural moan of pleasure from Alan.

"Billy," he warned but gained only another tiny squeeze before Billy worked his way beneath the light cotton to wrap his strong, warm fingers around Alan's hard cock. He grabbed at Billy's hand, wanting to stop him, even though the need to feel Billy warm and alive and touching him was almost too strong to resist. He needed this. He needed Billy's touch but he couldn't take advantage of him.

Billy lifted his head from Alan's shoulder and tilted his head back a fraction until he could look Alan in the face. "I spent a long time floating down that river waiting for something else to jump out and eat me... and wishing I'd taken this chance before... before..." He swallowed hard. "We both want this, Alan."

Alan gave a ragged sigh as the words sank in, and he relaxed his grip on Billy's hand, breathing heavily as Billy jacked him slowly. He reached for Billy, his hand slipping inside Billy's loose sweats and wrapping around the hard flesh, thumb slipping through the precome beading at the tip and drawing a low moan of satisfaction from Billy. They found a rhythm, slowly bringing each other to the edge, and Alan realized he wanted one more thing from Billy before he fell over that precipice. He wanted to kiss Billy.

The touch of their lips sent a spark racing through him, and he came hard, gasping out his pleasure into Billy's welcoming mouth even as he swallowed Billy's soft cry of completion. Both of them were shaking afterwards, whispering silly endearments and entreaties to never let the heat of the moment part them again.

Much later, as Billy slept alongside Alan in his bed, Alan pulled back the light sheet and stared at the bandages still covering the worst of the lacerations from the pteranodon attack. Other lighter scratches and cuts were healing quickly but he could see where some would leave a ragged scar. He traced one across a pectoral and smiled when Billy squirmed beneath his caress.

Two weeks ago to this day he thought he had lost Billy forever, and he would never take him for granted again.

END


End file.
